Denver
, by EcuramFerata. All credit for the original character goes to him.]] '''Summary Denver 'is a supervillain in the Minecraft Extended Universe. He's a Creeper-like being that can warp reality on a massive scale. Though at first appearing as a childish, immature, sarcastic prankster, Denver's far more than that. He's got many crazy hax up his sleeve and is a force not to be reckoned with. Other people's underestimation of him usually leads to their downfall. Though, Denver's got a pretty big ego too; that's his biggest flaw. 'Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-A '| '''4-A '| '3-A '| '''Low 2-C Name: 'Denver '''Origin: 'Minecraft Extended Universe 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''4,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old (9 years old mentally) '''Classification: '''Godhood, Creeper '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9 and 18; when killed, he'll return in a weaker form, over and over until the weakest form is killed; for example, when killed at full power, he'll come back in his unrestricted form, after that in his restricted form and when you kill him again, he's dead for good, though he can power himself up to get his lives back), Regeneration (Mid-High), Flight, Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Toonforce, Reality Warping, Emotional Manipulation, Omni-Magic, Omni-Element Manipulation, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Possession, Convinced Inevitability, Persuasion, Illusion Manipulation, Creation, Null Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Resurrection, Self-Resurrection (long period), Replication, White Hole Creation, Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, EM Spectrum Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Portal Manipulation, Omni-Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Small Continent level '(split several countries off a continent, turning some of them into one big island and the rest into seperate islands. ) | 'Multi-Solar System level '(created and destroyed a constellation) | 'Universe level '(jumped out of the universe into a higher dimension taking the form of a teenager's room. He then picked up the universe - which took the form of a bubble - and dropped it into a box before closing it, causing the universe to be flipped upside down in the process, before it turns normal again moments afterwards. This means that Denver contained a universe in a box. Also warped The Overworld.) | 'Universe level+ '(treated the entire universe like his canvas, his personal drawing board, completely rewriting the laws of logic and physics. He also shook its foundation, creating a massive seismic wave across the entire universe, creatintg rifts, quasars, black holes and white holes everywhere, tearing holes in the fabric of the universe and destroying entire galaxies) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '(caught up with Steve, who was under the effect of Zeta Speed, which allows the user to run at 7% of the speed of light) '''Lifting Strength: Class M (with just one hand, flipped over a pyramid and sent it flying through the air) Striking Strength: Small Continent Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class '| 'Universal '| '''Universal+ Durability: Island level '(survived a point blank nuclear explosion) '''Stamina: Modest '(can fight for quite a while, but will eventually become exhausted. Despite being an immortal god, he still needs sleep) '''Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: 'Energy Blades, Spiked Balls, Bolas, Throwing Sawblades '''Intelligence: Genius '(says that he knows all answers about reality. When warping reality to form his new empire, accurately organizes everything to prevent paradoxes and things contradicting each others, and uses his powers to keep everything clean. Manipulated everyone around him) 'Weaknesses: '''Despite being a deathless godhood, he still has to eat, drink and sleep in order to stay fresh and retain his powers, and he still needs air and oxygen (though he can breathe in space and underwater). Pretty childish and immature, which leads to his plans failing at times. His likeness of toying with his victims rather than killing them right away has also led to his downfall quite a few times. Can be knocked unconscious very easily. Some weapons are able to break through his shields while he's powering up. Has a pretty big ego. Immortality is not perfect and he still has allergens. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Immortality: '''Despite still requiring food, drinks, sleep, air and oxygen, Denver is, for the rest, practically immortal. He doesn't age, he can't die from poison, diseases, virus, toxins, venoms, sickness and bacteria despite still being affected, his healing factor heals virtually all wounds near instantly, he can resurrect himself over time and he has additional deathlessness and immortality granted to him due to his virtue of godhood and his status as a deity and a god. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Denver has complete control over all types of fire; including normal fire, green fire, blue fire, purple fire, white fire, black fire, hellfire, divine fire, esoteric fire, empathic fire, psychic fire, magical fire and conceptual fire. He can generate flames from his hands and shoot flames and bursts of fire from his handpalms. *'Energy Projection: '''Denver shoots blasts of energy from his hands. He can also shoot plasma. *Attack Powers: Denver utilizes a certain energy or element and uses it to shoots blasts, bursts, beams, bolts, rays, jets and waves of that certain thing or element, wether it be energy, music, colour, gravity, cosmic energy, magic, anti-energy, anti-magic, emotional energy, stellar energy, etc... *'Convinced Inevitability: '''Similar to Bones and Bairglair Deviss, Denver also has the mind control-esque ability to manipulate those around him with no effort. As soon as he creates a reason - wether it makes sense or not - to support one of his claims or oppose those of others, everyone will instantly concede to it and give up all of their counterarguments. *'Null Energy Manipulation: '''Denver creates a lime-coloured, semi-transparent, thin shape of energy that moves in the direction he steers it. Everything that touches the energy is instantly wiped from space and time, after which they ultimately stop existing. Works on organisms, objects and antimatter. *Spatial Twist: Denver flips over space and changes the directions and gravitation. For example, he can move space so that the sky is at the bottom or at the right; the victims are still affected by gravity, so if, say, the world is toppled upside down (with the ground at the top and the sky at the bottom), the victims that fail to grab something or stand on something in time (if they aren't capable of flight and/or levitation, that is) will literally fall into space. Denver himself isn't affected. *'''Emotional Conversion: Denver changes one's mood or how they feel. He can force someone to be angry, scared, happy or suspicious, and he can also force someone to laugh or cry uncontrollably - the former can even kill his victims if he doesn't snap them out of it. *'White Hole Creation:' Denver creates a white hole that expels whatever he wants it to expel. This can range from lasers and energy blasts to objects, vehicles, explosives and even organisms and lifeforms. *'Chrono Force:' Denver controls time. He can travel himself and others through time, stop time, loop it, slow it down, speed it up, reverse it, repeat certain events and change how others perceive time, and by using "Checkpoint", he can even save a certain point in time and then return to it later. The victims may or may not be aware of it, depending on what variation he uses. He can also go to and create alternate timelines, and many more effects; for the full list, see here. Key: Restricted form when holding back | Restricted form when not holding back | Unrestricted form | Full Power Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Withersoul 235